Summer
by SnowSummers
Summary: This is a twisted love story of a young girl from a small town, and a paid killer of rapists hahaha i dont know exactly how to explain it but i really really hope you like it


. Her face lighted by the blue hue of her phone. Shes nervous, walking down the street late at night. She jumps at the sound of a far away siren. I smile, she is perfect bait. For what? A rapist. I follow at a distance, watching her. I will make sure she gets home safe. As I walk around the next corner she screams and i bolt towards her, a man was pulling her into his van.

Reaching for my crow bar strapped to my back. I hit him in the stomach, while me doing so, he releases the girl and turns his attention to me. I slam the crowbar into his lower back; Knocking him off his feet. He hits the ground with a muddled thud. I am on him in seconds, my arms pinning his flailing arms to the concrete sidewalk. He growls at me darkly. I only smile, My teeth shining in the pale light. I hit him once more in the head and he is out.

Turning his slump body over i laugh bitterly. "Not your night i guess." Binding his arms in rope i notice the woman, No a girl, still standing there. Shaking, a small gash on her cheek. A ripped dark shirt, without writing. Her jeans dark, shredded at the knees. Her phone on the ground, No sign of damage. She falls to her knees. Obviously terrified. Smooth black hair sticking to the blood on her pale face stained red. No tears on her face, No emotion other than the obvious shock.

I hear her whisper "Thank you," It coming out as a rasp. I nod, "No honestly, thank you madam." I stand raising the man up by his forearms slumping him against his own van. Looking back at the girl, i outstretch my my hand in a formal gesture. She hesitates then lightly grips my hand, shaking it slightly. Grinning i ask, "Your name?" She stutters, "Su~Summer" Smiling i say, "That is such a beautiful name, for an even more beautiful girl." Turning back to the man i shove him roughly into the back of the van.

Summer grabs her phone off the grass near the concrete path, sliding it into her pocket. She starts to walk away in the opposite direction that she came. I groan to myself, "Don't go." Is all i say, the clack of her shoes stopping. Turning around i realize she has not. "Why are you walking home this late?" she sighs and turns around. "My car broke down on my way home from looking for a job. I don't know anyone from here and i have to admit, i am completely lost." She begins to tear up, then stops herself; Breathing slowly, mumbling to herself. The words inaudible, I nod taking it all in. "Where do you live?" She answers immediately, "A small apartment on 23rd street, not sure of which one but when i see it, i'll know it." I Laugh softly to myself, "23rd street? Your right! You are lost, thats on the other side of town!" Reaching down grabbing my crowbar i nod towards the van.

"Get in, i'll take you home." She shakes her head, "Can you just tell me directions?" Summer stands the awkwardly rubbing her wrists slowly. When she brushes her hair out of face she winces, the blood dried to the hair and gash reopening the wound. I Take a step forward noticing fresh blood running down her pale face. "Lemme see" Nervously she moves her hair back, leaning in i look in the dim street light. "You need stitches."

She nods, the simple movement causing the air to smell of fruity perfume. Sweet. When i notice her eyes on me, i look and step away. Opening the passenger door for Summer.

She moves reluctantly but finally climbs into the seat. Tossing the crowbar into the back, i slam the door shut. I go and get into the drivers seat. Once buckled i start the engine, the van coming to life. Slowly rolling down the neighborhood until coming into a freeway. Summer continues staring into the back, frightened. I wonder to myself, why hasn't she called the police yet? Why did she decide to walk home? My thoughts disperse as she speaks. "Thank you." Are the words, I smile warmly at her, "No problem." She fidgets with her phone sending and receiving text messages every so often. "You okay?" I ask cautiously. Nodding, Summer answers "I'm fine, just in shock." She starts coughing loudly. Whimpering as tears streak her face. I Pull to the emergency lane, confused. When she removes her hand there are splotches of blood and she is having a difficult time breathing. Desperately reaching into her pocket. Worryingly I undo her seat belt. She springs forward gripping the inhaler in her back pocket. Pumping it she takes a hurried breath, when doing so her entire body calms, relaxing. She slumps back into her seat as the man in the back starts to move. She looks panicked, "Umm so where were you going to take him?" I laugh, "My place, want me to drop him off first?" She nods ferociously.

"Maybe we can stitch you up too," Is all i say as i switch lanes, taking the next exit off the freeway. As i do so we hear a groan from the back. Slowly i take a high powered taser out of my jacket pocket, and hand it to summer. Instantly, she takes it from me, aiming it for the man in the back, and hits the button. The cracking sound of electricity deafening. The man's muscles spazzing.

I Pull into a driveway and open my garage. Turning to Summer I see a dumbfounded expression across her face. Without my questioning she answers."This is the street where my car stopped working." I Laugh softly, "I know, That's how i followed you, wanted to make sure you got home safely." When the truth was, I was the reason it stopped working in the first place… I Use a program i created to override the brakes and engines of cars with a click of a button. Making it slow and stop, and it wont crank until you are out of range or I turn it off. On which i have.

Opening my door i climb out into my lighted garage. Summer does the same, standing beside the van nervously. She then moves toward the corner of the garage as i open the sliding back door of the white van. The man is awake, pulling at the bindings, anger written in his expression, growls seeping from his throat. I simply turn around and grab a sedation gun off a rack on my garage wall. The gun, one you might see at a zoo with large exhibits or perhaps a stable on a farm, something to knock out large ANIMALS. I bought mine from a local horse breeder.

Turning back around, I shoot two darts into the man. One in his side, the other in his lower thigh. Walking off i open the door leading to the house and tell Summer to make herself at home, that the rest room was through the bedroom at the end of the hall way. She nods bashfully; walking into the house. Going back to the van, I observe that the horses tranquilizer worked like always.

Climbing into the back of the white van, I grip the man's upper arms, pulling his slump body up. Laying him across my shoulders. I might be small, short and may even seem pewny. But my body is sculpted of dense muscle. I jump out of the van landing on the floor a foot below. Walking into my house; slowly I make my way down a set stairs at the beginning of the hallway.

Going down the stairs slowly, trying not to trip and fall with the man's weight offsetting my balance. Once on level ground again i speed my pace, my back aching from his girthy body. I place him on a metal table with force. Cutting his makeshift bindings i replace them with leather straps, one for every arm and leg, one across his neck and torso. I tighten them, to where he can not even move and inch. Closing the door as i leave the basement i walk to my bedroom, finding Summer looking at my "Family" photos a huge grin on her face. "You went to the gathering?" I laugh, "Every year since I was eightteen." She giggles, "Me too, but...For me thats only once." I look at her confused, how old is she? "I just turned 19." She admits her cheeks flushing. Falling back onto my bed i take more of her appearance in, now in the light i see her tender features. Her face now clear of blood, only a wide gash. Her hair now wet beginning to curl. Beautiful, my gaze softens, noticing the color of her eyes for the first time. A soft gray blue, My gaze lowers a little and i notice the long rip in her shirt. Standing i smile and walk toward my closet, pulling out a shirt with the juggalo logo on it. Turning toward her again i give it to her. Her smile widens with the shirt in her hand, "I don't think this will fit." I laugh under my breathe and tell her to just try it on. Turning around she removes her own shirt, pulling mine over her head laughing when it stops shy of her belly button. Examining her i gasp, "No way, thats an adult medium." Gripping her torn shirt, "And this is a small!" Grinning she nods, "I am busty, some things don't fit these girls." Pointing at her breasts. I start laughing, so much i start to tear up and fall onto my bed. "Oh" Is all i can muster during my laughing fit. Summer turns in a circle slowly, "But thanks, I still think it looks great. I mean why have a belly button piercing if you never get to show it?" Bolting upright I grip her hips turning her to where she faces me gasping when i see the purple piercing that she refures to "Thats sexy as hell!" Summer is blushing brightly when i look up at her, it seems to take her a minute to decide what she is going to say, finally she whispers "Thanks." Her hair falling into her face. Sitting down again and pat the bed, smiling she kicks off her shoes and climbs onto it. Noticing she is tired I tell her to lay down, on which she does reluctantly. Giving her cheek a slight kiss, I stand and cover her up smiling as she closes her eyes. I almost regret walking away, but I do. I have more important things to do than snuggle with a strange beautiful girl.


End file.
